Ninja Steel Megazord
The Ninja Steel Megazord is the main Megazord of the Ninja Rangers. It is made up of five Ninja Steel Zords: Robo Red Zord, Dragon Zord, Nitro Zord, Kodiak Zord and Zoom Zord. Overview The Ninja Steel Megazord is formed when Ninja Steel Red Ranger spins his Ninja Power Star in his sidearm. The Robo Red Zord assists the other Zords in combining into a giant exosuit, the pilot seat of which it climbs into as a giant Ninja Power Star: Red forms the head. Like some other Megazords, Ninja Steel Megazord is able to assume different forms and powers by swapping out its primary components for auxillary components. However, instead of swapping out limbs, Ninja Steel Megazord swaps out its control unit with Robo Red Zord replacing one of the arms while the auxillary zord takes its place in the pilot seat. In its default formation with Robo Red Zord as its control unit, Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with the a sword formed from Dragon Zord's tail and the shield formed from its wings mounted on the Megazord's left arm. Certain Power Stars are able to grant Ninja Steel Megazord special moves. Its finisher it the Master Slash, where the Dragon Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3, 4 Ninja_Steel_Megazord_Cockpit.jpeg|Cockpit (Normal) Ninja_Steel_Megazord_Cockpit_(Ninja_Master_Mode).jpeg|Cockpit (Ninja_Master_Mode) History Components Robo Red Zord The Robo Red Zord is the Ninja Steel Red Ranger's personal Zord, who looks like his companion Redbot. When piloting Robo Red Zord, Red Ranger perches on the left shoulder. Robo Red Zord has a variety of different ninjutsu techniques at its disposal; allowing it to create hidden traps or passages or deploying an invisibility cloth to mask his presence. It is also extremely nimble and fast, allowing it to move and attack at great speeds, run up the side of buildings, and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. Robo Red Zord forms the control unit in the Ninja Steel Megazord's default combination and if needed can temporarily separate from the formation to surprise attack the opponent. When other mechas take over its position in the Ninja Steel Megazord's cockpit, Robo Red Zord can become the new formation's left or right arm. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-5 Dragon Zord The Dragon Zord is the Ninja Steel Blue Ranger's European dragon-themed zord which can both fly and breathe flames in its attack. It is inspired by Preston's dragon suit and his penchant for magic. When piloting Dragon Zord, Blue Ranger mounts himself just behind its head. Dragon Zord also has it's own finisher attack, where he flies around the target to creating a blue energy tornado which eliminates them. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, Dragon Zord becomes the left arm of Ninja Steel Megazord, with its tail becoming the sword and his wings combining into the shield. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation, switches places with Robo Red Zord, becoming the new control unit while its tail and wings attach to Ninja Steel Megazord. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-5 Nitro Zord The Nitro Zord is the Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger's personal dump truck-themed Zord, named and decoed after his truck, which he calls "Nitro". When piloting it, Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger usually positioned himself above the cabin on the rim of the bucket. The Zord is equipped with a pair of manipulator arms at the read end of its bucket which it uses to toss its caltrops at its opponent's feet to make them stumble. It can also carry a payload of boulders in its bucket which its manipulators can throw at the opponent or perform a team attack with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger where it spins around with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger holding on to one of its manipulators before tossing Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger into the opponent. For defensive method, the Zord can initiate an attack, where it lifts up a corner of the ground that turns into a piece of tatami floor before returning to normal. When forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Zord becomes the torso, right arm, and cockpit for the control unit. When an auxiliary mecha takes Robo Red Zord's place in other Ninja Steel Megazord formations, the Zord arm will be swapped with Red Robo Zord, with said right arm being stored on the Ninja Steel Megazord's back. However, if Robo Red Zord is occupied with his own problem, said extra arm would take his place. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-5 Kodiak Zord The Kodiak Zord is Ninja Steel White Ranger's dog-themed Zord, which looks like her dog Kody. When piloting it, Ninja Steel White Ranger perches on the dog's back. Kodiak Zord can attack with the kunai that it holds in its mouth and can also emit high-frequency howls. Unlike the other Zords which emerge from hiding places when summoned, Kodiak Zord when summoned emerges from the train's back portion. During the Ninja Steel Megazord formation, Kodiak Zord forms the left shin. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-5 Zoom Zord The Zoom Zord is the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger's magnetic levitation train-themed Zord, patterned somewhat after her hoverboard. When piloting it, Ninja Steel Pink Ranger positions herself above the cockpit. The Zord attacks by manifesting the Power Stars from her visor and launching them at the enemy. She can also travel upside down in order to bypass obstacles. It also carries Ninja Steel White Ranger's Kodiak Zord into battle which it deploys from its anterior section. As the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Zord forms the legs and hips. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 2-5 Additional Formations Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation is the alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Dragon Zord takes over the Robo Red Zord's place in the cockpit while the Robo Red Zord becomes the left hand and the giant Dragon Zord Star replaces the Robo Red one as the head. This is performed when Ninja Steel Blue spins his Dragon Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation specializes in aerial pursuit and combat. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation attacks include Dragon Wing Whip and Dragon Tail Whip. The Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation's finisher is Dragon Lightning, where as the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation releases a powerful beam of electricity that decimates anything in its path. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 4 Ninja_Steel_Megazord_Dragon_Formation_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord is the alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Rumble Tusk Zord takes over the Robo Red Zord's place in the cockpit while the Robo Red Zord becomes the right hand and the giant Rumble Tusk Zord Star replaces the Robo Red one as the head. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins his Rumble Tusk Zord Star in the mopher. As elephants are renowned for their strength, The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord specializes in power-type attacks. The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with twin axes formed by the Rumble Tusk's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Ninja Zord form). The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord's finisher is Double Axe Final Attack. In this finisher, the Rangers inside The Megazord's cockpit performs a double slash with their Ninja Star Blade, allowing The Megazord to throw its twin Axes at the Monster, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of the Megazord like boomerangs. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 5 Rumble_Tusk_Ninja_Steel_Megazord_Cockpit_(No_Rangers).jpg|Cockpit (No Rangers) Rumble_Tusk_Ninja_Steel_Megazord_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Notes *The Megazord takes inspiration from 25 years worth of Zord know-how. **''Zeo: Mode changes based on an interchangeable section (helmets for Zeo Megazord, Shurikens for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Time Force: Main robot possessing two types of purpose-built combinations (Time Force Megazord has Red Mode for sword moves and Blue Mode for ranged shooting, while Ninja Steel Megazord is used for ground and sword battles with Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon for aerial and ranged combat). **Ninja Storm: Ninja theme and having the Mecha hide in plain sight (camouflaged as civilian structures for Storm Megazord, hiding inside structures for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Mystic Force: Having a dragon combination not led by the Red Zord. **Samurai: Both have an item spun in their respective sabers and it is used for finishers, as well as being part of auxiliary Zords, but not part of the main components of the first Megazord formed. **Super Megaforce: Change of chestplate whenever a different mode is active. For Ninja Steel Megazord, this "chestplate" is actually the Zord that grants Ninja Steel Megazord its required combination. **The general design of the Mecha seems to take elements from both Shogun Megazord from ''Mighty Morphin season 3, mainly in the upper body and Gosei Great Megazord from Megaforce in the lower legs and the sword comes from the Dragon Zord. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive See Also References Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (Ninja Steel)